Fourtix Region
The ' ''Fourtix Region ' is a fan-created region that is the setting for the fanfiction, Lurking in the Shadows: Lisa's Ultimate Challenge. Climate and Geography The region lies south of Orre and generally enjoys a more moderate climate. There are four distinct seasons but the winters are usually not cold enough to produce snow, so it is a rare occurrence. A large mountain range separates a western strip of the region from the rest of the landmass. In addition, islands along the southern part of the region also feature some of the region's major areas. As of now, there are currently only two ways to pass between the western and main sectors. One is a water route to the south, and the other is a cave called the Express Tunnel that is carved into one of the mountains. Fort Barnes, Chromo Town, Chromo Forest, and Bluefield City are located in the western portion; all other locations are either located in the main region or on the southern islands. Cities are closer together than they are in most other regions and routes are typically relatively short. There is some effort being made to build Interstate-standard bypasses for non-Trainers who drive between cities. There is speculation by some readers that Fourtix is the pokemon world equivalent to Mexico. Evidence includes a mountain range dividing the region into two halves as well as American restaurants such as Denny's. The main character is from South Carolina. History and Pokemon League The population in the region has exploded only recently; the Pokemon League here was not established until 1975. The winner of the very first regional championship was a mysterious figure named Yggdrasill; he has been a nomadic Trainer since then. A starting trainer typically receives a starting Pokemon from an individual designated a Pokemon Ambassador, who is an individual who is a skilled expert with Pokemon. At the time of Pokemon receipt, the trainer is inducted into the Pokemon League. Because of the compacted region, there exist ten gyms instead of the normal eight. After a trainer earns all ten badges, he or she qualifies for the Championship Tournament. The top four are then invited to battle the league's Elite Four and League Commissioner, who is a highly regarded former champion as well as an executive in the operation of the League and its gyms and facilities. ''Main article: Fourtix Region Gym Leaders Main article: Fourtix Region Championship Tournament and Elite Four Contests Contests were established recently in the Fourtix region. Despite their popularity, they existed for only one year. Following the kidnapping of relatives of three Gym Leaders, as well as the emergence of numerous takeover-style bank robberies, an investigation was launched and it was found that the Contests were funded by the bank robberies, kidnapping ransoms, and other extortion schemes. The head of the operation, Contesta, was actually fugitive Karl Eugene Jenkins from the United States. Jenkins and his associates had planned to steal Pokemon following the Grand Festival but was foiled and shipped off to Atlanta, Georgia to serve 65-90 years in lockup.the starters are:Grasion a Grass type,Charcocub a Fire type,and Aquish a Water/Dark type Cities and Attractions Fort Barnes A small town on the western part of the region. It is home to a Pokemon Research Laboratory and the Northwood household. Chromo Town Lies to the north of Fort Barnes, but isn't much busier. The town does boast a Pokemon Center and Denny's Restaurant. Chromo Forest A dark and foreboding place, it is home to Alexis Howard and a training camp used by the Thrash Brotherhood. Bluefield City Larger city in the northwest part of the region. Home to Fourtix University's main campus and its annual Calculus Competition. Businesses include a Pokemon Center, a Red Roof Inn, a Cracker Barrel restaurant, a Target store, and a Comfort Inn. The first Pokemon Gym is also found here. Fourtix University This is a four-year public educational institution with undergraduate and graduate programs. In addition, extensive Pokemon research is conducted here. The university hosts an annual Calculus Competition at the end of October. *Math Building: Yet to be named, it is a high-tech facility that has been newly constructed. *Baxter Hall: Home to Pokemon-related research Express Tunnel The rocky labyrinth that links the western part of the region with its eastern part. Greenville City A crossroads of sorts, roads emerge from the city in all four directions. It is home to the Weather Research Lab, as well as a casino, the Club Greene nightclub, and a Pokemon Gym. An AmeriSuites Hotel is located here as well. Northwood City Located east of Greenville City. Bears the name of the main character since her parents own a large company that has its headquarters here. Home to a Pokemon Gym, the Northwood Industries International Fourtix division, the Quality Suites Airport, a Wellesley Inn, and a Target. Vernon City Easternmost city in the region. Home to the regional Power Plant, which also serves as a Gym. Hampton Inn, Ruby Tuesday, and Wal-Mart are the big businesses here. Lexin City Found north of Greenville City, this is a smaller city with an AmeriHost Inn, Pokemon Gym, and a couple of locally owned restaurants. Mount Lexin A dormant volcano located at the very northernmost tip of the region. It can only be accessed by a Flying Pokemon or a vehicle with four wheel drive. Other Locations *There is a Howard Johnson Motor Lodge between Greenville and Northwood. *Sleep Inn and McDonalds found between Northwood and Vernon City. This section will be added onto once additional locations are visited in the story. Category:Regions